


Masked and Unmasked

by alynwa



Series: Picfic Tuesday Challenge [17]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Picfic Tuesday on LJ.  Napoleon and Illya have a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked and Unmasked

Illya and Napoleon were sitting in The Masquerade Club in midtown Manhattan having drinks and watching the crowd.  It was Halloween night and many of the patrons were wearing masks they had been offered upon entering the venue.  They had both accepted masks as a way of being a little less visible even though there was no reason to think they might be in danger.

“I still do not understand this American custom of adults disguising themselves for Halloween.  Is this not a night for children to collect candy?”  When he got no answer, he turned to see what had taken his partner’s attention.  A blonde woman with long hair and a black dress and mask was smiling most appreciatively Napoleon’s way from the opposite end of the bar.  Napoleon returned the smile, but turned back to his drink.  The Russian smirked and said, “Just go ahead, Napoleon.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

Napoleon clapped the smaller man’s shoulder.  “You are the best friend ever!” he declared before picking up his glass and moving down to sit next to the beautiful young lady he fully intended to make his for the night.

Illya finished his drink and contemplated making an early evening of it when the bartended placed another double shot of vodka in front of him.  “This comes from the woman at the table behind you.”

The Russian turned around to see a dark – haired beauty seated alone at a small table for two.  He walked to her table and asked, “Do you mind if I sit?”  At her nod, he pulled out the chair and slid into it.  “Thank you for the drink.”

“You may stay seated on one condition: I am not wearing a mask so you must unmask yourself as well.  I do not believe in childhood traditions following us into adulthood.  Do you agree?”

Illya removed his mask and grinned.  “I believe you and I have much in common to talk about this evening.”

The next morning, the two agents met up in the Commissary at the coffee machine.  “What did you end up doing after we separated, Illya?  I looked back where you had been sitting and you weren’t there.”

The blond lips stretched into a “cat that ate the canary” grin.  “I…made a new friend and we… _talked_ long into the night.”

Napoleon bumped shoulders with his partner.  “Illya, you dog!  Tell me all about it!”

The Russian led the way back to their office.  “I just did.”

 

 


End file.
